User talk:Leo Fox
Archives: Archive 1 ---- Leave your Comments below. Response I might try to. Not with Ajax 013 though, he stoops low, but not low enough to bring my articles back... ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 04:49, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Convergence Get back to America. Now. lol. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 19:52, 4 February 2009 (UTC) What was Your IRC Nick? ? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 21:46, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Convergence I must discuss this with Dragonclaws. We're in New Jersey to get fake identities, i.e., get put on the grid. That hotel we were staying at, I'll just say that it was someones house that they loan out rooms in to those off the grid. :P -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 15:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. Indeed we do. New Tricks... Saw the things you said about me on the IRC. The least you could do next time is say it when I'm there to defend myself. Meh, it just shows that you're not one to trust. I thought that I had gotten through to you, hell I felt bad about bringing up the Colass thing and being so hard/honest with you, now I just realise that you're one of the many people who will never learn. So yeah, you move my messages off your talk page because you don't want anybody else seeing the truth and you talk about me behind my back... see if it brings me down, see if I lose any sleep over it. Guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks... [[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 05:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) I just put flame where it needs to be: to those who break rules and the leaders who don't enforce them. Not all administrators are bad though, just a few. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 21:07, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Battlestations: Halo You're Right I know I tread a thin line. It's just hard to sit back and watch when I see what he does to the less than perfect users around here. Look at J!MMY8806, Ajax harrassed the crap out of him and I know he must have felt worthless; and the thing is: J!MMY8806 isn't a the bad writer or person Ajax made him out to be. That's the first thing I saw Ajax 013 do on this site... and I've hated him ever since. I know I should try to stop and I'll do my best to do so. Thanks for the advice, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:51, 10 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Indeed, even though I gave you permission to use some of my ships, hehe. Sure, I think it's fine. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) My reply to your message Alright, then can you say something about this?: http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Matt_Ng My message now isn't intended to be aggressive. Hyper Zergling 23:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) "I don't even know what he is going on about... It sounds like (attempted) helpful critisium for a article that makes little to no sence. " Were you talking about Rozh? Hyper Zergling 00:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Here's the information of the bomb I based it off of; I couldn't find the mass of the objects inside the hydrogen bomb: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsar_bomb Here's the information of the design of the hydrogen bomb, if you need it: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydrogen_bomb Hyper Zergling 01:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Done --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 21:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) - About people "trying to help me: You realize all they're giving me is information, and no suggestions? You expect me to directly take and process the information? That would just change my article into something completely different. And most people's first comments were aggressive to begin with, so of course I wouldn't listen. Sorry about sounding hostile, but try to reconsider. Hyper Zergling 00:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Civility Warning This is a civility warning. I insist that you cool down how you deal with people pointing out obvious plagiarism; you must realize that what you're doing is merely prolonging the arguing and further causing it to deteriorate into flame. Now, I'll admit that at times members of the wikia can overdo their comments, but two wrongs never, ever make a right. I also warn you to stop the extensive cussing; I will not tolerate it. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 15:51, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm.... that's odd.... I lost the comment I was using as reference. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Right here: Talk:XM6TH Long-Ranged Combat Pistol scroll down. Hyper Zergling 16:05, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Pwning? What Pwning? Yes, he proved your point, but what other reason would he have personal attacks? [[User:Hyper Zergling|''From shadows, I come...]] Dude, I'm not in the mood. [[The Epic of Barbartus| '''FIGHT']] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) lol I just realised that you messaged me a while ago. Well, um, I don't really know what you mean... could you be more specific? Hyper Zergling: wtf? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Dude, seriously go away I don't want to talk to you okay? [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 04:28, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Another Intervention I can't seem to find how Meat and Taters annoys "everyone". There's always the newcomers who don't know how to take comments, and they view him as a hero. And also... I'd prefer it if you would address your comments like you used to. And can't you see, based on his comments, that he's trying to have piece? I don't understand why you want constant fighting. Otherwise, have a nice day. IRC doesn't work on my computer. Yeah, sorry about that, but thanks for the nicer comments. Response to "Overview of your stay here" Okay, time to enlighten you. * 1) It appears you are yet again trying to kiss up to Ajax and ONI. I think I know why. I probably shouldn't say it here though. The whole thing was wrong, I should have been able to compete. I was a worthy competetor and I worked for it. I was no sockpuppet. People always leave that one out. * 2) lol you called them "Gruntipedia rejects" like Ajax did. Dude no matter how hard you try to live up to him you'll be lucky to be half the writer he is. Also, as I recall, only one article was flamed. That's because the others were good and Specops306 wrote another with me and nobody would have the courage to fight with him. Heh. Seriously, people just spazzed out because of it. It was horrible and it wasn't good flaming either buddy. * 3) Actually you weren't "jokingly leaving a message about his articles." You were calling them pointless and boring. Honestly this whole section you lied about. I didn't rant about random crap, I told you that there are better ways of dealing with writers. You did not remove that message to get me off your back, you did it because every word I said in my message to you was right and that's why you had the message removed from your talk and Colass' so don't lie. * 4) In fact, I was doing good things, I just did them in an irresponsible way and I already apoligized to the entire wiki. Actually, you apparently know nothing about my goal. I was, in fact, a very selfless person. I never wanted to become an admin, though I already have a large group (not army) of followers. The actual reason I don't have admin powers is because I never wanted them. Also the thing about SWK was not my doing, she was just a bit foolish in pursuing my cause. So please leave her out, you have no place to talk. She's a better person and writer than you will ever be. You have no place to make fun of her. * 5) Honestly this was the only section where you stated anything true or intelligent. Like I have said, I've apologized, taken responsibility, and am changing my ways. Now, do not come back to my page to post another pointless and random hate-message. I have asked you to leave me alone numerous times and you continue to ignore my wishes. If you leave another message on my page against my will, I'm going to report you to the admins for harrassment. Now good day to you sir. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHTING. Well, I don't know what goes on in IRC, but in here, by the words of Meat and Taters, I can tell he doesn't want to fight. Re: Truth and Reconciliaton Are you saying that you’re completely right and have no faults whatsoever? If you were innocent, you would have been completely silent about Meat and Taters. However, you have been assaulting him, but I’m not necessarily saying without reason. Meat and Taters shouldn’t be the only one apologizing. ur a lukcy one.. i i can't bring mysefl to report yu to teh admmins. I coulnt' lett anytone get in trouble;: even poeple who traet me badly. just please leave me alone. u win, i lose. just laeve me in paecee. no more nassty messages or anyhtingg. u win. ` [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] [[Varine 'Zembenee| OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Your Request Here is the picture you request, if it isn't up to the standards you want i have a second one. Anyway cheers for using my photo service. Pain is Temporary Glory is Forever 17:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) "due to attempting to cause a inter-wiki civil war" You should know that was not the true reason he was banned. He could not have been banned for that as it is not against the rules to start or attempt to start a civil war. If it was it would be listed in the rules, but it is not. He was banned for language. --§yzygy 22:37, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Yes while that is what he wrote, it is not true. The majority of admins voted to get rid of him. The civil war thing was just a cover that Ajax loved to use. --§yzygy 22:48, 19 May 2009 (UTC)